Demons
'Demon' is a relatively broad term spoken by the denizens of Thendarr (and beyond), when referring to the hellish and outlandish creatures that hail from the mythical realm known as 'the Great Inferno' by those who delve into warlockery. While knowledge on the fiends is scarce and lacking, the general view of the peoples of Thendarr is that most, if not all demons, are hostile and evil. Despite this, there is only one organized faction who wishes to invade Thendarr, and were the original perpetrators of the Demonic Incursion, known as the . History Appearance Demons in different cultures are perceived, understood, and valued differently, thus their look varies as well. This is as it is due to the fact that throughout Thendarr's history, demons have led only one major invasion (which led to the fall of Kholmaz Ozbarok). Even then, primarily dwarves and orcs were exposed to the devious abominations. In the present, only the low in number covens and occults rarely, if ever, get to witness the incarnation of a demon, as a result of orchestrated rituals. By the aforementioned warlocks and witches, demons of many kinds have been encountered, yet not all often live to describe what they see. Some demons have been described as humanoid - with devilish traits such as eyes as black as the grave, scales in the place of skin, claws in the place of nails, hooves, fangs, and more. Other demons have been described as mere voices with a screech as maddening as the tales about them. Others have been documented as hounds many heads, and torsi the size of a wagon. Demons in Different Cultures Different cultures' outlook on demons is based on a plethora of factors - religion, morals, encounters with demons, even the myths and legends told within them. The proud orcs loathe, even despise, demons. In their culture, demons are all that is evil in the world. They are every bad word spoken, every bad thought considered, every bad deed done. In most clans there is a myth that the demons are the bringers of the end, and that when the day they walk the earth comes, only united would the warring clans be able to defeat them and restore peace. In contrast, the dwarves of Thendarr developed a genuine interest in the fiends, primarily near the fall of their empire. It had been in their vision that the demons would be able to restore the magic that once empowered the dwarves, yet the outcome of the demonic invasion proved otherwise. Since then, the underground dwarven kingdoms have despised all incarnations of them. Speaking their name is uncommon within the mine-cities - let alone practising the arts of demonology and warlockery. Relation to Black Magic The demons of the Great Inferno bathe in black magic. Whether they created it or it conjured them is unknown to the denizens of Thendarr - even those who practise the dark arts. What is known that wielding black magic is no different than receiving a helping hand from a demon. Though records of the great war between the demons, Ozbarai, and orcs are scarce, it is believed that demons, rather than battling with steel, primarily used their infamous black magic in more ways than even a witch and warlock could imagine. Known Nations Technology Category:Races